Hot For Teacher
by Kaline Reine
Summary: AU fic about a guy stuck in a class with a greedy college professor who exchanges grades for money. He is struggling for money and can't afford to pay. How will he pass the class? KakuHida. Yaoi gay, male/male fic. Written for .Chocolate.Kunai.Chan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hot For Teacher  
Story # 0262  
by Kaline Reine**

This fic is written for ..Chan. She's an awesome friend and I know she really likes KakuHidan lately, so this fic is for her!

Warnings: This is my first Kakuzu X Hidan story. Contains yaoi, gay male on male explicit adult scenes, and of course a really crazy plot. Also there is lots of offensive language, b/c of Hidan of course. If you don't like that sort of thing, or you're the picky type, then please read no further. Hit the back button and find something else to read, rather than wasting time annoying and harassing me. If you can handle it, then continue and enjoy. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song from the title of this fic. This is NOT a songfic. I also don't own any of the other fics which probably have this same title. I've never seen any of them, but I'm sure since it's pretty popular there might be some. Ok, whew, I'm done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 1:

Students bustled about the huge building, some of them hanging all over each other, other chatting animatedly. A few loners walked quietly, keeping to themselves.

It was Hidan's first day of college. Everyone else seemed to know exactly how to act and what to do… Everyone except him. He couldn't find where his first class was without asking someone for help, and now it was his last class of the day, and he was getting frustrated. Trusting Jashin-sama to guide him was getting him nowhere so far.

"Where are you going?" A young man with red hair asked him.

"I'm looking for room 213."

"That way," The man pointed down a hall. "Have fun."

He was smirking like he knew a secret or something. Something Hidan didn't know. The Jashinist shrugged it off, and made his way to the classroom.

"Stupid damn room numbers don't even go in order…" He mumbled, taking a seat somewhere in the middle of the room. "Who designed this fucking place anyway?" There were other students, and he'd said it where none of them could really hear.

Hidan didn't like sitting in the back of the room, because that was where all the sleazy and lazy students typically sat. He didn't like sitting in the front row, because that was where the know-it-alls sat, and also it would earn him far too much attention from the teacher. Yes, a seat in the middle of the room was definitely best for him.

Speaking of which, the class was full, and the bell had rung. The teacher was running late, it would seem.

After a few minutes of waiting, the door opened to reveal a tall dark stranger. He had green eyes and what looked like a firm build beneath the suit he wore. But that was all Hidan could tell about him, however. He wore a really weird piece of cloth over his head, and he also wore a mask that covered almost all of his face. He thought maybe the guy was from the middle-east or something, but the head gear didn't seem quite right for that, either. He'd never seen anything like it before.

"Hello," Was all he muttered, before sitting down at his desk. All the students were looking at him expectantly.

Hidan had enough of this. He either wanted to know what this class was about, or be given an assignment, or… or do_ something_! This was killing him.

"What are you all looking at _me_ for?"

For a long time, no one spoke. They might have all been in shock. Wasn't a teacher supposed to know what was expected of him? Was he even their teacher? If so, was he testing them somehow? Should they say anything? Should they not say anything? What should they do? The whole class just looked at one another in confusion as they waited for someone to speak.

"You're supposed to give us a fucking assignment. You're our teacher, dumbass!" Hidan spat.

The man regarded him with a curious interest for a moment. "I can tell you're going to be a troublemaker…" He spoke to the entire class now. "I am Kakuzu. I will be your professor for this class. I teach History, but that really doesn't matter. If you want to learn, you can read the textbooks. If not, do what you want during my class. Either way, the amount of money you give me at the end of the term will determine your grade."

Hidan couldn't believe it… This man should be fired!

He droned on… "So this is how it works. An A will cost you one hundred dollars, seventy five will get a B, fifty earns you a C, and for twenty five, I'll let you have a D."

He wrote on the board:  
_$100 = A  
$75 = B  
$50 = C  
$25 = D _

"…Any questions?"

Some people in the class gasped, others applauded. But in the end, no one questioned him… Except for one person.

"You… You can't just do that, you motherfucker!"

"He can do whatever he wants, un," A blonde woman- No, correction- a blonde _man _said. "He's the teacher and we're the students. Maybe he's doing it to teach us about the economy, un. That's part of history, yeah…"

"Piss off…" Hidan muttered, gathering together his things and leaving the room. "I guess you have plenty of money to waste. I'll get a real teacher."

Everyone, including the History teacher who was smirking behind his mask, just watched him leave.

Hidan went through the empty halls and straight to the front office.

"I'd like a schedule change," He told the blue-haired girl behind the desk. "_Now_." It was obvious that he was angry.

"What's the problem?" She asked.

"The teacher is a pompous asshole."

He really didn't feel like explaining this. He didn't want the guy fired. Hidan just wanted a new teacher. He couldn't come up with the money to pay him, and he shouldn't have to anyway. That was ridiculous. He was fairly certain that all the staff already knew about what Kakuzu-san was doing anyway.

"What class do you have now?" She asked calmly. Maybe she was used to this type of thing.

"History 1 with Kakuzu-san."

"I'm sorry, he's the only professor who teaches History here currently…" She really did look apologetic. Yeah, he was pretty sure she knew.

"Well, he can fail me if he wants. I'm going the fuck home."

He stormed out of the building, too sick to his stomach to take any more of the greed emanating from a certain teachers classroom. Jashin-sama would disapprove of this!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

That night at home, Hidan began to dread tomorrow. He had that same class again, and he didn't know what would happen. He had a feeling the teacher was going to be upset with him.

And it bothered him that the guy had a mask too!

This has been bothering for the rest of the evening. Now it was almost time to go to bed. He prayed to his god, Jashin-sama, before getting ready to go to sleep.

Once in bed, Hidan just couldn't rest. For some reason, he kept thinking about that teacher, and his damn green eyes… They were so… He didn't even know the word. He really hoped the guy wasn't angry with him for storming out like that.

Now with his luck, the greedy bastard would probably charge him double the amount of money for the grade he wanted. Hidan was a good student. He made straight A's in all his classes. He might swear a lot, but that didn't mean he couldn't do good in school. It was against his religion to give in to such things as greed and corruption.

With a yawn, he settled in to bed in his small apartment. He couldn't even afford a college dorm, so he'd had to rent a cheap apartment close to the college campus.

Hidan eventually managed to fall asleep, but he was plagued by images of the evil man who was his teacher.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay I know it isn't my usual pairing… The first chapter was kind of short, but the next will probably be a little longer. XD I have to admit, I was eager to get this posted. I'm not that into this pairing but I wrote this for a friend. So… I hope you like it, Nei-chan!**

-Kaline Reine 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hot For Teacher  
Story # 0262  
by Kaline Reine**

**This fic is written for ..Chan. She's an awesome friend and I know she really likes KakuHidan lately, so this fic is for her!**

**Warnings: This is my first Kakuzu X Hidan story. Contains yaoi, gay male on male explicit adult scenes, and of course a really crazy plot. Also there is lots of offensive language, b/c of Hidan of course. If you don't like that sort of thing, or you're the picky type, then please read no further. Hit the back button and find something else to read, rather than wasting time annoying and harassing me. If you can handle it, then continue and enjoy. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song from the title of this fic. This is NOT a songfic. I also don't own any of the other fics which probably have this same title. I've never seen any of them, but I'm sure since it's pretty popular there might be some. Ok, whew, I'm done.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 2:**

Over the next few weeks, Hidan began to learn just what a greedy jerk his teacher was. Every time he cursed in class, he was charged money. He's started out at just 10 cents per word, but he'd changed it to a quarter when Hidan started to use the F-word even more.

"If you keep using the F-word in my class, Hidan-kun…" The masked man smiled. "That will be your grade."

"Fuck you!" Hidan shouted, making the entire class laugh.

This went on between the two of them for some time. Since there was really no class being taught, it gave the teacher plenty of time to pick on his favorite student. For one who was so adamant that his method was wrong, Hidan certainly was an interesting person.

Kakuzu just smirked, and held up a jar that was almost overflowing with change. All of it was from Hidan. The other students might have had to pay once or twice, but they soon caught on that there was no tolerance for swearing in Kakuzu-sensei's classroom. Everyone except for a certain gray-headed man.

"Hidan-kun-"

"Don't fucking call me that, you bitch!"

"Hidan-baka," Kakuzu corrected, amusement evident in his voice. "You will need to stay after class today."

Well that was something new. They were almost halfway through the course by now. Kakuzu had put up with all of Hidan's nonsense so far, and he hadn't said a word.

"What? Why?!" Hidan "What the fuck did I do?!"

"Because I said so. I'm tired of you cursing in my class."

"And I'm tired of you being a greedy, money-grubbing bastard!"

Many of the other students had already paid for the grade they wanted. Hidan didn't.

He'd brought his laptop with him so he could do work from other classes, while he was in this one. Hidan wanted to at least make some use of his free time here. Most of his classmates would It was clear by now that the Jashinist was different from the others. He definitely stood out from the crowd.

"What ever, you fucking asshole."

"By the way," Their teacher spoke sweetly. "You owe me a buck fifty for swearing."

Hidan hit his head to the desk in annoyance. This was hell. It had to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakuzu was silently admiring his favorite student. He secretly liked it when people were rebels. It showed that they were different from everyone else. He admired a person who stood up for what they believed in. And Hidan did just that.

He kind of liked the way Hidan's silver hair was always neatly slicked back. The kid had a habit of going around campus without a shirt on, whenever he could get away with it. That was practically asking for trouble. But it was his eyes that interested Kakuzu the most. They were an odd shade of magenta- truly unique. The only thing he found abrasive about his student was the constant need to curse. And of course that annoying religion of his.

He was still lost in thought when the bell rang and Hidan came up to his desk. He walked like he had a chip on his shoulder or something.

And in truth, Hidan did. He hated the way his arrogant professor had started charging him money for talking, too.

"Make it quick," He said, being sure to watch his language as much as he could. "I have stuff to do."

"I just want to talk."

"Greedy people are bastards anyway! You're undeserving to call yourself a teacher at all."

Kakuzu just chuckled. "Hidan-san… What does the pendant around your neck mean?"

Hidan looked at the masked man in surprise. He wondered what he expected to gain out of this. Picking up the silver pendant, he twirling the symbol of his religion between smooth pale fingers. It looked like a triangle inside of a circle. Nothing really

Kakuzu found himself watching the way his student's hands moved over the shiny silver metal. It went nice with his hair, his eyes, everything… It suited him. But he was watching the motions with interest. The boy had really pretty hands… He found himself wondering what they would feel like sliding across his skin. And the he found himself wondering if he needed to see a shrink.

"This is the symbol of my God, Jashin-sama."

"I see…"

"Oh so now you're going to start being all fucking smug about it, just because I have a different religion from you? I guess you're going to fucking charge me money for that too, huh?!"

"No, not at all," Despite Hidan's temper tantrum, Kakuzu remained perfectly calm.

Hidan didn't know how he should act now. This was confusing him. People didn't usually act this way. "Fine. Can… Can I go now?" He was still at a loss as to what to say.

"Hidan, I want to show you something…"

The teacher's hands moved up to the mask which covered his face. Hidan's purple-pink eyes widened. Was he really going to show him what his face looked like under the mask? This was too good to be true. If it were something horrible, he could have dirt on him. He could blackmail the professor into doing whatever he wanted.

Just as two fingers dug into the material of the cloth, there was a quiet knock on the door, followed by someone opening it. Both of the men jumped slightly, alarmed that someone else would just walk in like that.

"Sorry, I forgot something un!" The blonde guy who had acted like a snob to Hidan from the beginning scurried over to his desk to pick up a folder. "Hope I didn't…" he gave them both a look. "Interrupt anything, yeah… Well, byes!"

They had both been too startled to say anything for a few seconds, but Hidan turned and began to leave. "Fuck no, I was just leaving."

Kakuzu sighed as both his students left. What had he just been thinking about doing?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

What had happened that day really seemed to bring them closer. The two didn't get along, but they seemed more tolerant of each other.

Kakuzu assumed it might have something to do with the fact that he didn't judge Hidan for his religion. There were all kinds of rumors about the few people who worshiped Jashin. 'Jashinists' they were called, and among the rumors was one that definitely stood out the most: They were legally allowed to kill people. Some kind of religious right or something.

It hadn't been confirmed, but the rumors held over many years. Also, there were the more juvenile myths that all Jashinists were vampires or at least immortal. It was true that they believed the following of their religion would eventually grant them immortality. But they didn't share any of that with outsiders. Kakuzu was curious about this, but he made an effort not to treat Hidan any differently because of it.

He had overslept and was running late for his class today. Kakuzu's was the only one he had, since his first class got canceled for that day. Orochimaru was not the most dependable Science teacher.

"Does anyone have any food?" Hidan asked everyone frantically, as the students stood outside the door to History class.

"I've got some fruit," Deidara, the blonde guy that seemed to dislike Hidan took a few things out of his coat pockets. There was an apple, a banana, and a pear. All of these things were from the vending machine out front, of course Hidan had been in too much of a hurry to stop there.

Grabbing the one in the middle, Hidan shoved it into his pack with a smile. "Thanks, I'm fucking starving! I owe you one, blondie."

"Don't mention it, un." The younger man smiled.

Hidan smiled, and soon everyone was filing into the classroom. As usual, Kakuzu-sensei just opened the door, and then went to his desk, saying nothing. He started reading or something while the class just did whatever.

He decided to do homework for another class, since they never had any assignments in this one. It was both a blessing and a curse. At least Hidan decided to make good use of the free period he had. He always used Kakuzu's class to do his homework for all the other courses he took.

He put his laptop on his desk, and starting typing away on his essay for English class. Then his stomach growled, reminding him that he was hungry. He took out the banana that Deidara had given him earlier.

Kakuzu's eyes scanned the classroom for any signs of mischief. These were college students, but he still felt like a babysitter sometimes. His eyes landed on his most unruly student. Hidan.

"Mmm…" He sucked the tip of the long white fruit into his mouth, savoring the taste of it. The slight juices it produced ran down his face, as he took a tiny bite.

"Just hurry up and eat it," Came an annoyed grunt from the front of the room. Kakuzu glared at him. How dare he eat so lewdly!

Hidan scowled. "Fuck off. This is all the food I have for the rest of your damn class. I'm eating it. Screw you."

"Fifty cents," The teacher muttered, pointing to the change jar on his desk.

The Jashinist walked to the front of the room, still eating his banana. He put two quarters in the jar loudly, and stormed back to his seat. He proceeded to finish his snack, smacking loudly and taking his time eating. How dare that guy try to dictate how people ate!

He didn't really know why his teacher had made that sudden outburst. Kakuzu didn't even know why himself… He always let people eat in his class. It didn't really matter, they had no work to do anyway. The only thing that mattered to Kakuzu in the end was earning the extra money for his students' grades. Nothing else mattered.

But then, why was he so fixated on Hidan right now? He watched, as the man took another bite of the elongated yellow fruit. He kept watching, and somehow what he was seeing changed from his student eating a snack in class to Hidan sucking him off.

_ 'How did this happen?'_ He wondered.

When class was over, Hidan walked right out. Kakuzu cursed himself for not asking him to stay after class again. Though, it would have been hard to come up with a legitimate reason anyway. Since when did he feel like he had to fabricate reasons? He wondered what the hell was happening to him. And then he chastised himself for cursing in his own mind. One of his students was definitely rubbing off on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A/N: Okay so I'm a rabid fangirl and this may not be the best story. I'm trying to keep it interesting anyway. I hope most of you still enjoy it. I would really like to thank Maru-sha for helping me with ideas when I was stuck.**

**And Nei-chan, hope you like the story. :) Lol.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hot For Teacher  
Story # 0262  
by Kaline Reine**

**This fic is written for ..Chan. She's an awesome friend and I know she really likes KakuHidan lately, so this fic is for her!**

**Warnings: This is my first Kakuzu X Hidan story. Contains yaoi, gay male on male explicit adult scenes, and of course a really crazy plot. Also there is lots of offensive language, b/c of Hidan of course. If you don't like that sort of thing, or you're the picky type, then please read no further. Hit the back button and find something else to read, rather than wasting time annoying and harassing me. If you can handle it, then continue and enjoy. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song from the title of this fic. This is NOT a songfic. I also don't own any of the other fics which probably have this same title. I've never seen any of them, but I'm sure since it's pretty popular there might be some. Ok, whew, I'm done.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

It didn't really matter that Hidan had already left. Kakuzu was determined to have a good reason to blackmail him. And anyone else who set foot in his classroom would have to suffer the exact same fate.

Today, he was having security cameras installed in the classroom, after everyone was gone. Since no one was supposed to know about it, it was probably for the best that they'd all left. Still, he would miss his time with the gray-haired bad-mannered Jashinist. Kakuzu wondered what the hell was wrong with him.

Before he could reflect on it further, someone came in. It was a girl with long brown hair divided into two pigtails… That was about all he noticed about her.

"Ever heard of knocking first?"

"No," She giggled. "Are you the one who needed these cameras installed? I work for the company that-"

"Yeah yeah," Kakuzu just wanted it to be done, and quickly. "I'm paying you people good money for this. Just hurry up and do a good job. Make sure you hide them well."

"Yep!"

She went to work, using a ladder to install all of the security cameras in the ceiling, like the customer had asked. Within half an hour or so, she had everything all wired and installed. When she climbed down, and he paid her, she counted the money hastily. It was exactly the right amount, and not a penny more.

"Ever heard of tipping?" She looked at him dully, after eyeing the jar full of coins that sat on his desk.

"Get out!"

* * *

It wasn't until a few days when Kakuzu decided he'd had enough. Hidan was still being arrogant and cursing in his class. But that wasn't the only reason he wanted him to stay late. He was just looking for a viable excuse.

"Hidan, you will be staying after class today."

"Why the fuck do you care if I cuss?" He glared, still hating the teacher.

"I have to talk to you about that, and something else," Kakuzu made a poor attempt at convincing him. "It's about your grades."

Knowing this could work to his advantage, Hidan reluctantly agreed. He was already in danger of losing his apartment and he had to pay back his student loan on time. There was a monthly fee, and also supplies for his classes… It was hard to keep up with everything financially. And now this situation with his History teacher was adding to his already present financial stress.

He only knew of one other way that he could possibly get what he wanted; no needed. He needed a passing grade in this class. That was the bottom line. It was not fair that everyone had to pay money to a greedy teacher.

"Oh alright."

Kakuzu was surprised that his unruly student has given in so easily, but he wasn't to argue with that. Deidara raised his hand. He looked up. "Yes?"

"Why is it that you always ask Hidan to stay after class, and no one else?" The blonde smirked at his own silent insinuation. A few other students in the class seemed to catch onto his meaning, and they snickered.

"Because he is the only one of you who has yet to pay the fee for his grade in this class," Kakuzu decided to at last try to be professional about it. Let them think whatever they wanted. "And I need to speak with him about it."

He looked over at Hidan to see the guy blushing. He tried to hide it, but pretending to immerse himself in whatever work he was doing on the computer. But he wasn't doing a very good job. He looked up though, when he realized what his teacher had just said.

"And I'm not gonna fucking pay you, either! Greedy bastards don't get money from me!"

"Stop being stubborn…" Everyone looked to the Uchiha, who hardly ever spoke. Hidan forgot his first name, but the guy was from some rich, upper-class family. "I'll pay for you, if you want. It's better than failing the course, Hidan-san."

The Jashinist scoffed at the kind offer. "No! I'm not paying him on principle. Greed is against my religious beliefs."

"Hn. I see," Itachi shrugged. It wasn't his business anyway. He was only trying to help if he could. He went back to his research, choosing to drop out of the conversation. He had heard the teacher and student bickering with each other for ages now.

Meanwhile, Deidara cracked another gay joke. "But that's not the only way you could pay Kakuzu-sensei, un! I'm sure he might accept… _other _forms of payment, yeah!" He nearly fell over laughing.

Kakuzu sighed and looked at his watch. "That's enough. Class dismissed. Now everyone get the hell out of my sight!" He glared at the loud-mouth, trying to slyly sneak his way out the door. "Not you, Hidan!"

* * *

Hidan stood in the classroom, behind the teacher's desk, waiting for him to say something. For a long time, Kakuzu just sat in his chair, and looked at him. They were staring each other down, almost as if in preparation for a fight…

"I was wondering if you-"

"I want to talk to you-"

They both began at the same time.

"Sorry," Hidan apologized, now that they were alone and everyone was gone. "Just wondering when you're going to fucking talk."

"I want to show you something, Hidan," The man turned even more serious, if that were possible.

Without words, he pulled down his mask. He had been interrupted last time. This time he wanted to make sure his unruly student saw what he really looked like. He wasn't sure as to his exact reasons for showing Hidan his face. Only that… he wanted him to see it.

Hidan had been glancing toward the door, wondering how many steps it would take for him to just walk out of the room. The door was closed and it looked like it might even be… locked? But the moment his teacher had pulled down his mask, all his thoughts halted.

"K-kakuzu-sensei?"

He had tan skin, a little bit darker than Hidan's. His eyes were still the same deep piercing green they had always been. But he had two scars along the sides of his face. They had been sewn together with… string? Stitches, maybe? Hidan didn't known. But his teacher looked like some kind of beautiful doll, broken by someone and repaired by another. Hidan didn't say anything else, he just stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. His face seemed to suit him. And most amazing of all was his hair. When he pulled off his whole mask, he had long brunette hair that really seemed to complete his look.

"You see Hidan-san, there is a reason that I need all the money from my students. I have to pay to have surgery done to fix this. I don't want to have these huge scars on my face."

"How the fuck did this happen to you?" Hidan stepped forward, and before he could stop himself, he was running his fingers lightly along his teacher's face. "It's…"

"Hideous? I know. But it was necessary to show you," Kakuzu didn't move the entire time his student's hands were on his face. "So now you understand why I need the money so badly."

The Jashinist felt bad for him then… It wasn't his fault this had happened. It must be the only way he could find the money.

"It's not hideous. I think you're-" He stopped himself before he said something stupid and embarrassed himself. "Even if you need the money this badly, that doesn't make it right for you to take it from your fucking students! We are here to learn, and you can't even teach us?"

"You already know everything you need to. I'm sure there were teachers that have taught you before me. And there will be people teaching you after."

He pulled his hand away from Kakuzu's face, letting it drop to his side. His teacher grabbed his wrist, and pulled him closer. He stumbled when his arm was yanked, and fell into Kakuzu's lap. His face flushed a dark red.

"I'm a fucking struggling student," Hidan was still desperate to get out of paying. "And all the fucking money I did have is in this damn stupid jar!"

Reaching his free hand beside Kakuzu, he raked it across the table. The jar fell off balance, and tumbled to the ground, where it shattered into half a million pieces. The coins that were inside flew everywhere, and made it even louder. The sound was oddly loud in the quiet stillness of the silent room. It did not belong there. For a moment they both waited, thinking maybe someone would hear the glass breaking and come in to check on them. But no one did.

Hidan looked at his teacher defiantly. The slightly older man still hadn't let him go. He was… pulling him closer?

Their lips met. He didn't mind the scars and strange stitches at all. Hidan actually thought they made his teacher look fucking hot, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment by telling him that. He couldn't talk anyway, with the tongue that was currently being shoved down his throat. It was all he could do just to breathe.

"Mmm…" Kakuzu moaned, pulling away and panting. He looked like he was going to say something, but he just looked at Hidan. He looked confused and puzzled, as if he didn't quite know what had just happened.

It was one of the most forbidden things that could happen- a stolen kiss between a student and sensei. If someone were to come in, they would be in so much trouble. It was just what Hidan had been looking for.

They still didn't say anything. Hidan was still staring at the man, trying to read what he wanted from his eyes. It was so hard to tell. There were so many things mixed in there. It looked like lust, mixed in with a hint of curiosity that neither of them could deny. But he thought he could get away with what he was about to do.

Slowly, Hidan slid down onto his knees, making sure to rub as much of his body as he could against his teacher's. Soon, the college student was on his knees in front of his teacher.

"I wanna suck your cock."

His words were met with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play fucking dumb with me," Hidan sounded a little annoyed and he saw that  
Kakuzu was trying to hide a smug smile.

"Why would you do that?"

"I can see it, in those pants you wear in here to teach every day… I can tell you have a really big one. I've always wanted to suck you off," He looked up at his college professor with big, needy magenta eyes. "…Sensei?"

Kakuzu blushed, his long brown hair swaying around his face, when Hidan touched his cock. The fabric of his pants rubbed against the stiffness and created even more heavenly friction. Then he moaned again, long and low.

"Mmm, Hidan-chan… Nngh, I don't think… this is such… a good idea…"

Hidan just kept stroking him. "Your cock." He unzipped his fly. "My mouth." He took out the monstrous member, and licked a hot path along the shaft. "_Now_." Then he took it into his mouth, sucking hard.

Kakuzu was speechless. The younger guy wasn't taking no for an answer. Never before had anyone so bold with him. He wasn't sure how he should react to this. But at the moment, he was too caught up in all the pleasure to react.

He felt the tongue moving swiftly along his member, coaxing out more of the clear liquid from the tip. He groaned out his submission to his student, calling his name…

Hidan felt him tense up, and he started sucking even faster, taking it all the way down his throat. He was giving it his all. And he didn't even flinch when the cum poured down his throat. It pulsed out of Kakuzu's cock, making his knees weak as he shook with need.

He finished licking him clean, and then he just looked up.

Kakuzu ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I'm still not giving you a passing grade…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out this time. It was a challenge. Thanks again to Maru-sha for the idea of the hidden cameras. That will come into use even more later. I know it's not perfect, but not too bad for a first. Bit of a halted broken conversation they had there, ne? I will have the next chapter for you soon. I'm not that good at writing KakuHida yet. Hope it was okay.**

**-Kaline Reine  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hot For Teacher  
Story # 0262  
by Kaline Reine**

**This fic is written for ..Chan. She's an awesome friend and I know she really likes KakuHidan lately, so this fic is for her!**

**Warnings: This is my first Kakuzu X Hidan story. Contains yaoi, gay male on male explicit adult scenes, and of course a really crazy plot. Also there is lots of offensive language, b/c of Hidan of course. If you don't like that sort of thing, or you're the picky type, then please read no further. Hit the back button and find something else to read, rather than wasting time annoying and harassing me. If you can handle it, then continue and enjoy. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song from the title of this fic. This is NOT a songfic. I also don't own any of the other fics which probably have this same title. I've never seen any of them, but I'm sure since it's pretty popular there might be some. Ok, whew, I'm done.**

**Extra warning: There is a bit of non-con/reluctance in this but it's not full out rape. That being said, if it bothers you don't read this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4:  
**  
Hidan couldn't believe how much nerve that guy had! He'd done all that, and still he didn't have the grade he needed to pass! Life could be such a bitch sometimes.

He didn't have any more time to waste. Once Kakuzu had told him that, he'd gathered his laptop and the rest of his things, and stormed out of the room. Nothing else happened. No one came chasing after him… Not that he'd actually expected it or anything.

_ 'Fuck!' _

He was going to be late for work if he didn't make it back to his apartment soon. Not long after he got there, he was already in the shower, trying to wash away the other man's scent. He actually liked the way Kakuzu smelled… But he couldn't go to work smelling like that. And he was angry that even after that, he hadn't gotten a passing grade. But what really got to him, and pissed him off even more than that, was the fact that he'd liked it. Even though he hadn't gained anything from it… He found that he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Not a lot of people knew about it, but Hidan worked as a chauffeur. He drove a rich guy around whenever it was needed, and he got paid for it. But the pay wasn't nearly enough, of course. College life was very expensive. And he didn't have any money left over to buy a grade from Kakuzu.

Madara had met him when he was down on his luck. He'd been packing his things and getting ready to quit school and move out of his apartment onto the streets. He just couldn't afford it.

The older, eccentric man had offered him a job driving him around in a limo. All he had to do was get his license and he'd be set. Madara helped him get through the course and he paid for everything, until Hidan was working for him. Whenever the Jashinist would ask "Why me?" Madara would say that it was because he liked his spark, his strange kind of attitude that made him unpredictable and almost dangerous.

Or something like that.

In any case, Hidan hurried off to work, trying not to think about the way he'd just sucked off his teacher before work. He just… Found the very thought of it unpleasant. He made sure to focus on work more than usual that evening.

* * *

.

He didn't want to listen to anyone's bullshit. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. Hidan had been in a cranky mood all day. And now that he was in History class again, things were even worse.  
_  
'Okay, so far, so good…' _

He had his head ducked behind his laptop all through class so far. His method of avoiding the teacher seemed to working… Except for one thing.

Kakuzu was still in the room.

"If you keep working like that in my class, you'll never have homework in any other class again," Kakuzu just had to point out the fact that he was ignoring him.

Hidan just kept right on typing his English homework. He didn't bother with an answer. He was too focused on trying to keep his cheeks from flushing red. He hadn't wanted to talk his teacher today. Not after what happened just yesterday in this very same classroom…

He chanced a look up at the front of the room. …Kakuzu was sitting in that very same chair. He was-

_ 'Why am I thinking about this?!'_ He mentally slapped himself.

"I need to see you after class again," The teacher playfully let his hand rest on a black, unlabeled video tape that had been sitting on his desk all afternoon.

"Sensei, what's on that tape, un?" Deidara chimed in before Hidan could even answer. He seemed to love interfering at the oddest times. "Are you planning to show it to the class, yeah?"

"It's possible that we might watch it tomorrow. It depends…"

Hidan looked up at him at that remark. His face was covered by the mask again, as it always was, but he couldn't help but picture the way Kakuzu had looked without it yesterday. He was attracted to him in some odd, unexplainable way. He didn't think the man needed surgery, just higher self esteem. He shouldn't hide it. In fact, he had no right to hide it beneath such a mask.

He didn't want to stay after class. He was afraid of what he might do to a man that affected him like that.

Looking back down, he made sure to keep his fingers moving over the keys. Even if he was just typing gibberish… He had to stay busy and avoid the teacher's knowing gaze.

Unknown to Hidan, behind him an Uchiha sat at his desk and smirked.

* * *

.

Kakuzu watched his student work quietly. He knew Hidan would have gotten an A in his class, had he actually tried to teach it like he was supposed to.

He had always felt disgusted with himself. He knew Hidan was only trying to get him off so he could pass the class. Now that he knew he wasn't going to, he definitely wouldn't be repeating that mistake. What happened yesterday would never repeat itself again. He'd felt nice afterward, but not nice enough to let Hidan get away that.

…And now he had the perfect tool, if he could make use of it.

"Do you see this?" He held up the tape, and pointing upward at the cameras that had been implanted in the ceiling. "It's the tape that was recorded yesterday after class."

Hidan's eyes became as wide as saucers. "You… You don't mean…"

Kakuzu nodded.

"Fuck! I knew there was something suspicious about it…"

The teacher took off his mask again. "So did I. You would never willingly do that with someone who looked like this."

For the first time in his young life, Hidan was speechless. He could only stare in awe of the man's poor perception. He thought it was… because of the _grade_? He had never resorted to bribery before.

"I would never stoop so fucking low," The student replied darkly. "To do something like that for personal gain. I mean… I did gain something but… I don't care about the grade. Fucking fail me if you want to."

Kakuzu wanted to believe his words. He really did… He couldn't place such trust in anyone so soon, but he couldn't stop himself from reaching out and pulling the silver haired man into his lap.

"Fucking fail you? I'd like to…"

"…Fuck you." His sentence was finished for him.

Their lips met, and to his surprise, it was still just as breathtaking as last time. Nothing had changed. They still didn't understand each other any better. They didn't know what the other wanted from them. It was confusing. But the sweet bliss and having someone else's war breath across their face, hands on their skin, and tongue dancing with their own… It was enough for them.

Kakuzu tried to remember himself, before it was too late. Hidan was a really good kisser. He'd never cared that much about his looks before the accident. But after it happened, he found himself feeling inadequate because of his scarred up face.

"Hm," He grunted, finding the strength to push away his dishonest student. "Hidan-san, do you see this tape?"

"I was afraid it was something like that," The Jashinist had long since figured out what was on the tape. "I'm not fucking stupid. What the hell do you want?"

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, giving him a questioning look.

"Don't play innocent with me, you bastard! I know it's some kind of fucking blackmail."

His squirming around was causing a reaction from his teacher. Kakuzu shifted, and tried not to be too obvious. They both moaned when their cocks rubbed together. Even through their pants, it was exquisite.

_ 'I've got to stay professional about this,' _Kakuzu tried to remind himself.

He held up the video. "Okay Hidan. You and I both know what is on this tape. Yesterday's activities will be witnessed by the whole class tomorrow, if you do not cooperate."

It was time for him to stop being so soft… Not that being soft around Hidan had ever been a problem for him. His student was lacking nothing when it came to looks.

Hidan was starting to panic. He didn't like where this was going. He didn't want the whole class to see him sucking off his teacher's dick! That would be humiliating. He'd rather keep his stupid, stubborn pride.

"Cooperate?"

"We're going to have sex," The teacher told him point-blank. "And you're not going to tell anyone, unless you want them to see what a slut you are."

"Go ahead and show them the damn tape," Hidan hoped the older man wouldn't call his bluff. He really was ashamed of what he had done. "I don't have any fucking regrets. But you'll get in trouble too. Maybe they'll fire your ass."

Kakuzu pulled Hidan down. "I've had enough games. It's_ your_ ass I'm concerned about, anyway."

"I thought you only cared about money!"

"Money is very important," He forced him onto the desk, making Hidan bend over backwards. "But this might be better."

His tongue forced it's way into Hidan's mouth. The Jashinist moaned, and he stopped struggling when he saw that Kakuzu wasn't being overly forceful. He wasn't even holding him down on the desk, he was just leaning against him, kidding him now. It was anything but gentle, but it was passionate.

When Kakuzu pulled away to take off his clothes, Hidan saw that he had scars in more places than just his face. He wanted to ask him what had happened, but now was not the time. And he wasn't going to pity him just because he had scars. …They both did. Some scars are not always the visible kind.

"I hate people who are corrupt," Hidan moaned, as he took off his clothes. He reached to touch Kakuzu's hardened member, running his fingers along the length. "Greed is nothing but a sin."

Kakuzu panted, trying to keep his cool. "Sex is corrupt too, especially between two males." He paused to give Hidan a sweeping, appreciative glance over his nude body. He was glad he'd remembered to lock the door.

"Sometimes sacrifices must be made. So shut the hell up and enjoy it."

Hidan was done playing games as well. He could be just as forceful, and what most people didn't realize was that he was a sucker for pain. He loved to be hurt, but he also loved to hurt others…

For some reason, he knew he couldn't bring himself to hurt Kakuzu though. This man meant more to him than he let on. Secretly, he looked forward to the times when he would be asked to stay after class. Every time their eyes met across the room, he felt some kind of desperate pull to go to him. He needed this. He needed it just as badly, if not even more so, than his teacher did.

"Sensei…" He bent over on the desk. "Punish me…"

Kakuzu eyed the ruler that was lying on his desk. He wanted to make Hidan scream… But now was not the time. He felt like he needed to feel his flesh against his own. He couldn't wait any longer.

* * *

.

**A/N: I know this isn't my best story, but I am trying to make it good. There are a few major plot holes in this, but I won't tell you what they are in the hopes that maybe they are not too noticeable. Only one more chapter to go. …Poor Hidan. This was a bad place to stop. Sorry… Don't kill me. I'm already working on the last chapter.**

**-Kaline Reine**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hot For Teacher  
Story # 0262  
by Kaline Reine**

**This fic is written for ..Chan. She's an awesome friend and I know she really likes KakuHidan lately, so this fic is for her!**

**Warnings: This is my first Kakuzu X Hidan story. Contains yaoi, gay male on male explicit adult scenes, and of course a really crazy plot. Also there is lots of offensive language, b/c of Hidan of course. If you don't like that sort of thing, or you're the picky type, then please read no further. Hit the back button and find something else to read, rather than wasting time annoying and harassing me. If you can handle it, then continue and enjoy. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I also don't own the song from the title of this fic. This is NOT a songfic. I also don't own any of the other fics which probably have this same title. I've never seen any of them, but I'm sure since it's pretty popular there might be some. Ok, whew, I'm done.  


* * *

.**

**Chapter 5:**

Hidan was there, ready and eager for him to do something.

Draping himself across the younger, hot body of his student, he leaned in to lick his ear teasingly. He felt a shiver run through him. His hand rubbed over the soft skin of Hidan's ass, feeling how ice it was. He already had the bottle of lube in hand, and was coating his fingers with it. He thought it would be best to just go ahead and do it, without warning him. After all, where was the fun if he expected it?

"Do… do you have the… f-fucking cameras… on?" Hidan struggled to maintain coherent speech while he was being pleasured.

"I wanted them off for this."

He scissored his fingers gently inside of Hidan, until he felt he was ready. It didn't surprise him the way his student leaned into his touches. He'd just admitted to being a masochist, whether he knew it or not.

Hidan was more than ready to take whatever his teacher was going to give. He liked the way it kind of stung when he was being prepared. He knew this was going to hurt, but he couldn't bring himself to car. The thought of the pain was exciting him even more. He arched his back when he felt Kakuzu remove his intruding digits. He wanted to be filled again.

"Mmmm… Please… Fuck me now!" He wasn't being quite about it, either.

"Shhh…" Kakuzu rubbed his back lightly. "I have to get ready."

Hidan looked back to see him opening the lube, getting ready to rub it on himself. "Just fucking do it already!"

"You don't care if it hurts?"

"Stop acting surprised. I already said I like pain. Just fuck me… Nnnh, sensei."

He didn't even have to ask twice. Kakuzu was already pushing his way inside. They both moaned simultaneously when the head slipped in with a delicious pop. Hidan groaned at the stinging and stretching but once his teacher started to move, it felt better.

Kakuzu didn't even pause long enough to let him adjust. He was just ramming into his sweet spot, over and over. How he found it so quickly Hidan would never know… It felt like sweet torture each and every time he would move. It sent shivers down Hidan's spine

"Oh… Nnnh! Oh my Jashin, that's good… Mmmph!"

"Hah… Oh hell yes… You're telling me."

"Sensei…" Hidan turned his head and their eyes met briefly.

"What?"

There was a reason Kakuzu had chosen to take him from behind. If he had his student bent over the desk, there was no possible way he could see his face. And that meant he wouldn't have to do anything with the mask on. He wouldn't have to feel degraded and rejected, as he had so often in the past.

Secretly, he was afraid that Hidan might change his mind if he had to look at such an ugly, scarred up face during sex. Especially their first time together. This way was much better. Now he had a chance to prove how good he was in bed, without having to remind both of them what his face looked like.

"Don't be afraid to show me your face," Hidan flipped himself over on the desk.

And with those few, quick words, Kakuzu could feel something within himself change. He wasn't afraid to look at Hidan; for the younger man to see his face.

Hidan wrapped his legs around his waist, puling him as close to himself as he could. He was sitting on the edge of the desk now, being pounded into by the older man, who just wouldn't stop. There was very little restraint left, if any.

At such a rate, it couldn't possibly last very long. Kakuzu was trying to keep his moans to a minimum, but they were both getting louder by the second. He felt like he was right on the edge, and he could tell Hidan was too. With a few smooth strokes, he brought his student over the edge.

"Oh fu- Ahh!" Hidan cried.

"Mmm, that feels so nice…"

Their orgasms hit at the same time, and once Hidan's ass was filled with salty white cum, Kakuzu slumped onto the desk for support, effectively trapping the body beneath him, even as he pulled out.

"That was fucking hot," The religious fanatic seemed to have remorse for what they'd just done. "But can you get off of me now, Sensei?"

He just grunted and kissed Hidan one last time before sitting back in his chair. He just felt… defeated, somehow.

Hidan, on the other hand, was fine. For the one on the receiving end, Kakuzu was certain that he would have been much more tired after the good thorough pounding that he'd just received. But it was not to be so.

"I still don't expect you to pass me," Hidan continued, putting his clothes back on like nothing was wrong. "I'll go now… Sensei…"

_'He didn't even use profanity.'_

* * *

.

That was Kakuzu's only thought as he leaned back in his chair, thinking things over.

The shower was almost scalding hot, but Hidan didn't care. He'd just had sex… With his teacher! He needed to be clean again.

Jashin-sama strictly prohibited any type of sexual course from taking place within the confines of Jashinism. And never before had Hidan so strongly questioned his faith… But people who followed other religions were usually forgiven for what they did. For every sin there was a price to pay. There had to be a way that he could get Jashin-sama to forgive him.

He just needed time to sort things out…

* * *

.

During their time together, they had done a lot of sorting… together. Kakuzu usually asked Hidan to stay after class for the first week after the incident had occurred. However, over time this had become such a habit that Hidan just did it automatically.

The other students, one loudmouthed blonde in particular, were starting to talk. Saying things like "teacher's pet" and "secret love affair" had become normal around Hidan. He wasn't sure how to react to it, so he just didn't answer. He wasn't worried about Kakuzu getting in trouble. It would serve him right for being greedy…

The two men really enjoyed their after school activities together. However, Kakuzu had long since noticed that nothing unusual ever took place outside of the classroom. Hidan had refused his every offer to go to dinner with him, or anywhere else. Even inviting him over to his house hadn't worked, and he'd been so sure that it would. Hidan always said he had to work.

"It doesn't like… fucking hurt your feelings or some shit, does it?" Hidan asked him one day, after they'd just had sex on one of the other student's desks.

"What?" He was panting louder than usual. Today had been particularly fun.

"That I always say no… It's not that I don't want to. I just can't. I'm always so busy, and I have to work really hard just to keep my apartment."

Kakuzu did not answer him. There were so many things he wanted to say.

_ 'I don't care. Take just one day off to spend with me.'_

_'I never want to let go of you. Why do you always leave so quickly?' _  
_  
'Come and live with me. You'll never have to worry about that stupid apartment ever again.'_

_'I would love to spend all my money on you. Damn the scars…'_

_'I promise you won't regret it.'_

Instead, he looked at the floor and managed a dull, lifeless reply… "Classes will be ending soon. We only have a few weeks left."

Hidan didn't comment. He looked away. He got up and left like always. And he didn't look back.

Over time, nothing changed. Kakuzu stopped asking Hidan to go places with him. It was useless anyway. He knew the young man wouldn't want to be seen with a scarred up freak like himself. So he didn't press the issue. They maintained a secret relationship… In a world where it was just the two of them.

Things continued like that over the course of many weeks. The two of them argued less often in public, but if Hidan did act up, then it gave Kakuzu the perfect excuse to ask him to stay after class.

Unfortunately, Kakuzu had been right. Class would be ending soon. They only had a few days left now. It would be best if he just went ahead and gave Hidan what he wanted. Sitting back in the chair, he began to fill out the grade reports for all his students. 'A+' was marked beside Hidan's name.

* * *

.

It had been a week. One full week since his classes had ended, and Hidan had been enjoying his time alone. He had new classes now and things were going somewhat smoothly.

Except… It felt _empty_.

He wasn't sure what was wrong or why, but he hadn't felt like doing any of the normal things that he enjoyed. Not since his college courses had ended… He had been stunned to see that not only had he passed his History class, but he'd passed with an A plus.

He was glad that he'd never have to deal with greedy professors ever again. But still, something was missing.

Hidan decided to take a walk to clear his head. Maybe he could go to the college and see what people were up to. He knew it was a little late, and some of the classes would be over soon, but that didn't stop him. He was tired of being within those same four boring walls, and having no one to talk to. For someone who was so busy, he had entirely too much time on his hands lately, it seemed.

He walked around, but he didn't see anyone of interest to talk to. He was trying to avoid that certain hallway, the one that he knew would lead to a certain classroom…

A tall man with a darker complexion, and a mask over his face walked out of the hall carrying some things in a huge boxes.

"Hidan-kun?" He asked lightly, almost dropping the heavy boxes in his surprise.

Hidan smiled. "Sensei… Hi… Uh, how the fuck are you? What the fuck? Did they fire you or something?"

"Ah, no… I'm moving to a bigger classroom. I have a lot more students next term for some reason," Kakuzu smiled behind the mask.

"Take this damn thing off," Hidan snatched the mask down around his chin, and some younger college kids nearby gasped. "You look better without it."

Kakuzu tried to hide his face in shame, but he couldn't because of the boxes he was carrying. Instead, he tried to hurry to his next class before any more people could see. Hidan walked with him, matching his pace step for step.

"I mean it! Fuck what they think, Kakuzu-sensei!"

"That means a lot to me Hidan-chan," He muttered, as he went into the new bigger classroom, letting Hidan follow him in. "Thank you."

"You should… Uh… Fucking hang out with me more often. I'll show those little pricks they can't do that shit to you!"

"No need to get angry with them. I don't blame them."

Hidan rolled his eyes, but his ex-teacher missed it, since he had his back turned, unpacking boxes. "I still think you're beautiful… I don't give a fuck what anyone says."

"What?" Kakuzu turned around.

"Look it's not important," Hidan change the subject, covering up his weakness. "What do you say I help you with this, and then we go get a cup of coffee or something? Ne, sensei?"

Kakuzu had never been able to resist the way Hidan sounded saying that word. "Sounds like a plan to me."

The two of them unpacked everything in silence. Soon it was all put away, and the two men were left staring at each other, not knowing quite what to do. They seemed unsure of themselves, and also unsure of what the other might do.

"And when we're done with that, there are lots of things we could do. Just because I'm not in your class anymore, doesn't mean we can't still hang out and stuff. Right?" Magenta eyes could not meet his green ones, as they waited for his answer.

"Are you sure you don't mind being seen with someone as ugly as me?"

Hidan didn't answer. Instead, he ripped off the mask that was hiding his lover's face, and threw it in the wastebasket on their way out of the room.

"You don't need to fucking change for me. You're perfect just the way you are."

The older man smiled, taking Hidan's hand in his. "I promise you won't regret it."  
_  
-Owari-  


* * *

._

**A/N: So this is the end… Well I am not that happy with the way this came out but I hope it was enjoyable anyway. It may not look like it, but I really learned a lot from writing this fic. It was fun but I'm sorry it took forever to finish… I'm never sure what to say in author notes. I'll be writing more stories, though I have a feeling I may not have done so well with this pairing. Thank you for all the reviews and comments but most of all thanks for reading! ;)**

**-Kaline Reine**


End file.
